Chain Gun (TA)
In Quake 3 Team Arena, the Chain Gun (or CG) is a powerful weapon that quickly fires bullets. Unlike the Chain Gun from Quake 2, the TA one will begin firing at it's highest rate of fire instantly. However, it will eat through ammo in no time, so having an effective backup weapon is almost required when using the Chain Gun. Chain Gun can be considered as a super weapon just like BFG10k, as anyone carrying her will be a high priority target. Strategies *The Chain Gun works best at close range, where it can tear apart enemies in a matter of seconds. Even armored opponents will quickly fall to it. At longer ranges, the Chain Gun is still effective, but quite a few of the shots will miss the target. *In a team fight a CG carreer can be a troublesome to take out without focusing. Especially if they are packed up with extra ammunition. That also makes you a primary target when you try to hop into team fights carrying a CG without proper positioning or restocking. *If you can, try get close to your target before firing. Surprise attacks can make the CG very effective, even though it emits a lot of sound when it fires. Invisibility is a great powerup to use along with this weapon, as it makes surprise attacks very easy to do. *As always, prediction skills will be very useful for this weapon especially for the defense against the opponent that are stealing the team flag. *If you're in an open area, try to lure the enemy into a small room with another, semi-expendable weapon (such as the Machine Gun), then take out the Chain Gun and open fire when they get into the room. *When going against somebody that has the Chain Gun, stay away from him! The Chain Gun will destroy you if you get anywhere close to it, so get far away to reduce the amount of damage the Chain Gun user can do. *Chain Gun's best damage per second potential can be taken out with Doubler class power-up. Other class power-ups like Ammo-Regen or Scout will increase its fire rate by 25% (40 bullets fired per second) making it more fierce at close quarters but at the cost of punishing missing shots more. *The Chain Gun is essentially a modified Machine Gun that fires faster and has less accuracy. This makes it only very good at very close ranges, so consider carrying a Shotgun with you to deal damage at mid-range where the Chain Gun struggles. Advantages * Very high rate of fire, stray fire can hurt multiple opponents. * Lethal at close range once spun up, drops a carrier easily. * Instant hitscan weapon, can pre-fire without punishment. * Can turn the tides in a teamfight once positioned. * Mediocre spread, can shutdown a gate with spray bursts. * Abundant bullets at ammo pickups. Disadvantages * Burns through ammo in seconds, ammunition dependent. * Nearly impossible to hit enemies beyond close-medium range. * Weak against cover, wastes ammo. * Carrier becomes a high priority to hunt down in an instant. * Heavily dependent on position to be effective. * Takes a second to reach fully spun up in Quake Live. Notes Along with Nailgun and Proximity Launcher, Chain Gun has been removed from all maps of Quake Live since the August 27 update. However, it can be obtained through cheat code. Same patch that removed the Chaingun, added a new weapon which is very close at the terms of usage; Heavy Machine Gun. Gallery Cg3 g.png chaingun_3d.png chaingun.jpg q3ta005_thumb_ign.jpg|Firing it Category:Team Arena weapons Category:Weapons